The Great Betrayal
by oopsy
Summary: Rich and young Sakura gets into the life of a gang in attempt to escape her obnoxious fiancé. She finds love with the wolves' gang leader. but in the way of there love there's another gang leader that doesn't want them to be together and a jealous fiancé.
1. Chapter 1 – Life Before

**The Great Betrayal**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

**Chapter 1 – Life Before**

Sunlight streaked a fairly large room with warmth, landing softly on the soft face of a gentle young girl who was sleeping peacefully with a small smile on her face. She was dreaming of her joyful childhood.

A rough yet gentle hand came to shake her awake. "Miss Sakura, Miss Sakura, it's time for school now." The young girl let out a whining groan and waved off the hand. But the hand resumed her shaking not wanting her to sleep for she was going to be late for school again. "Miss Sakura…" a playful face lowered to the girl's ear and whispered "Gordon is here." Sakura woke up with a jolt, bolted to the bathroom and got ready. "Miss Sakura, he's not really here, but you're late for school."

"You shouldn't have done that Emily, you practically gave me a heart attack." She got out her hair wet and she was wrapped tightly with a towel. She quickly got her uniform and went back in to change. When she emerged from the bathroom again, she was wearing a light blue dress shirt which she let the top button unbuttoned, a navy blue tie tied loosely around her neck, a navy blue pleated skirt graced her legs and ended 2 inches above her knees, to finish her uniform, she had white knee socks and black shiny shoes. Her hair was still damp from her shower. She grabbed her black school bag and headed out the door. She headed down the stairs, out the door and straight to a sleek black car. Fingering a Volkswagen crest on the hood before entering the car and driving off smoothly.

She dejectedly slipped out of her car and entered her high school. She was a senior and this was her last year. Placing on a fake smile she walked into the building greeting people she knew. "Hey Saku!" brown haired girl ran towards her grinning madly.

"Hey Jules, whats'up." Her grin grew even wider if possible. Something was up and she didn't like to be kept in the dark.

"We got a new transfer student today and he's hot! You gotta come with me and see! He's in the principle office right now!" Jules was so exited she couldn't stop jumping around causing people around them to stop and stare. She grabbed Sakura's hand and ran towards the office where there were about 30 girls crowded around the door trying to get a glance of the guy. Jules quickly became one of those girls pushing and pulling trying to get a better view. Sakura shook her head and smiled amusedly watching them pushing around like a bunch of fans.

"Hey Jules! I'm heading to class now!" she yelled over all the commotion. "And you better come too or you'll be late." She walked down the corridor and rounded a corner. After she rounded the corner the new guy walked out of the office giving off a charming smile, making the girls swoon at his handsome face. He had dark brown hair and sparkling charcoal eyes. He was also quite tall, to be exact 6'2".

"Catch ya later girls." He smiled, gave them a wink and walked off to the corner that Sakura went.

Sakura was sitting at the back of her class waiting for their homeroom teacher to come. She started to become impatient so she looked out the window watching the clouds float outside the building. The courtyard was deserted except for a few students that decided to skip and a motorcycle that was just parked.

"Good morning class, today we have a new student who just transferred from Hong Kong. Please welcome Gordon Chan." As she said the name, Sakura's head snapped up as well did the guy from the office earlier walk in. "Gordon, please introduce yourself."

"Good morning everyone, my name is Gordon Chan and I just moved here from Hong Kong. It's a pleasure to meet you all." He again gave a charming smile. He was wearing the boy's uniform, which had a white dress shirt that he left the first 2 buttons unbuttoned and his shirt was also untucked. His navy blue tie was loose around the neck too. His dress pants were navy blue and he also had black shiny shoes.

"Please sit behind Miss Smith. Miss Smith please raise your hand. Okay class, today we're going to learn about derivatives…" and so the class went on, but Sakura didn't hear the lecture the teacher was giving. She was surprised that her temporary fiancé was here in her class with her. Though he was charming and handsome, she didn't like his player personality, his possessiveness and perverted ness. She switched her gaze back to the courtyard where the motorcycle was parked. It wasn't usual to see motorcycles here in Tomoeda High since they forbidden students to drive motorcycles to school.

The lunch bell rang and students filed out the building getting to their usual spots in the courtyard. Under the large cherry blossom you could see Sakura, Jules and a bunch of their so-called friends eating lunch and talking about the new hot guy, Gordon. Jules was Sakura's only true friends out of the whole bunch they were sitting with. Sure they talked, but Sakura knew they would not hesitate to backstab her. Across the yard, Gordon was watching closely to Sakura's every move, looking at her hungrily, unable to comprehend his surroundings, not even when a girl with long black hair and sea blue eyes walked up to him.

Suddenly, Takki, the school bitch and her little minions walked up to Sakura and her friends. "Hey you bitches, you better not get in my way or you'll all be sorry you ever laid your foot in this school." Takki had long black hair and sea blue eyes… Sakura stood up and was about to leave not wanting to cause a scene. "What, is little Sakura too afraid of a little verbal fight?" Sakura clenched her fist tight willing herself to not lose her cool. "Haha, you little chicken."

"Stupid slut, thinking she can get every single guy in the school." Sakura muttered under her breath. _Well, then again we are talking about Gordon…might as well get him off my back._ "You can have Gordon all to yourself, I'm not interested in him." Sakura brushed pass her and towards her next class leaving Takki to gape at her.

Sakura easily parked her car in the driveway and entered the house, seeing her stepmother waiting for her on the couch. "You better have a good reason for ignoring Gordon all day at school." She was pretty mad.

_Guess it wasn't a good idea to ignore the fiancé that I never approved of. I don't understand her, she isn't even my mother and she comes butting into my life setting me up with some son of her friends that was apparently as rich as hell. Guess she's kind of broke since my father died and every thing went to me._ Sakura brushed pass her and headed to her own room.

"Don't you dare ignore me!" but she continued on her way up the stairs. "That insolent child. Why do I even put up with her?" With a look of exasperation she flopped back down on the couch.

I know it's a bit clichéd but this story, like every other, has it's own twist. Hope you like it.

Oopsy89


	2. Chapter 2 – The Capture

**The Great Betrayal**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

Evern – thankyou for reading after I temporarily discontinued my first story

Goth-Punk-Princess – thankyou for the encouragement

**Chapter 2 – The Capture**

Sunday beautifully fell upon the town of Tomeoda. The birds were singing their hearts out, the sun was shinning bright, everything was calm and quiet, Sakura was still sleeping soundly, like a child, that is until the shrill voice of Margaret, Sakura's stepmother, ruined it all. "Sakura! Gordon's here, get down here!" her voice was menacing, but trying to be polite at the same time. Gordon was sitting on the sofa smirking involuntarily at his thoughts.

With a groan of distaste, Sakura woke up to her shrill voice and willingly went back to sleep, muffling her voice with her white pillow. Her queen-sized bed was covered with tangle pale pink sheets with her knotted inside. She was wearing a white tank top with light pink pyjama bottoms, which were wrinkled after she slept in them. "Sakura! Get down here!" She ignored her calls. After a few mumbled words she couldn't understand, she drifted beck to sleep.

A low creaking sound was heard in the background but she ignored it and the feeling of unease that crept upon her. She suddenly tensed up feeling a rough hand marking her smooth skin. Alarmed, she grabbed the person's wrist and gripped it making the unknown person moan in pain. She turned around seeing Gordon desperately trying to loosen her tight grip. She released his wrist. "What are you doing in my room! Get out!" Gordon ignores her shout and stared at her roughly clothed body. "Get out now before you regret it." She said lowly but managed to get her message through him.

She slammed the door right when he got out, locked it and went to the bathroom to get ready. After brushing her teeth and a short shower, she came out tightly wrapped in a towel. She went in her walk in closet and changed. Deciding to wear something casual, she chose plain dark blue jeans and a simple white t-shirt that said "save me" in faded blue letters with a faded blue cross right below it. Her t-shirt was not too tight nor was it too lose, it reached about 1 1/2" below her waist. After she slipped on a pair of tennis shoes, she walked out her room and treaded slowly down the stairs dreading to see the 2 people that she did not anything to do with. "Sakura, so nice you to join us." Margaret said with an extremely sugary voice that dripped with sarcasm. "Gordon here is going to take you out today, off you go." She pushed both Sakura and Gordon out the door hastily, "don't you dare ditch him, or there will be consequences." She whispered in Sakura's ear before she closed the door.

"Come on Sakura, lets go to the movies." Before Sakura could protest, she was literally dragged to the theatre. "What do you want to watch? How 'bout " she haven't said a word since she left the house. There was no need. Gordon enjoyed talking so much he basically talked to himself the whole way while glancing constantly at his reflections on every possible shiny thing. Here he goes again, staring at his reflection on plastic of the ticket booth, that is until his eyes rested on the ticket girl, sure she was pretty, with golden blond hair and sky blue eyes, she was also easy to get with her flirty personality. Gordon volunteered to buy the tickets. He took quite a long time so Sakura who was losing her patience rather quickly went to check out what he was doing. "So, I'll see you tomorrow night, bye babe." He winked at the ticket girl while she giggled.

Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes. _Stupid jock_. Yep, Gordon was a typical jock that bullied everyone "lesser" than him and cheerleaders flirted with him, even though he rarely went on the field and he wasn't that good at sports either.

Gordon jogged up to Sakura, grabbed her hand and pulled her to the right theatre, got their tickets checked and sat in the middle of the room. It started out fine, since they were both into the movie and amazed by the special affects, but in the middle of the movie where there was a sex scene, Gordon started to come on to her by touching her thigh. She slapped his hand away before he went any farther. He retreated momentarily, but after a moment he started again. Ignoring to hushed voices of the other audience, she swiped his hand off her while saying that she was going to get a coke, ditched him and walked back home.

When she was home Margaret was beyond furious. She had already disobeyed her twice in 3 days already. She was surprised she only got a yelling last night. Maybe because the maids were still there when she went home Friday night, but no such luck today, it was Sunday and the maids were off 'till tomorrow. "You fucking bitch. How dare you disobey me again after all that I've done for you." She slapped her again and again. "I should have never taken you in you ungrateful slut." She socked her on her face and she fell leaving Margaret to kick her repeatedly all over her body, pressing her sharp heel into her gut while cursing her to hell. Sakura stared at her with a blank face, as if this happened everyday. Why won't Sakura fight back? It's not that she wouldn't, it's because she couldn't. Margaret had framed her for her father's death, holding every single misleading information that could very well lead to Sakura. Margaret kept the evidences so the police had no lead as to who had murdered her father. There was no evidence at all so the case was closed for now.

When Margaret had finished her brutal beatings, she went back to her room acting as if nothing had happened. Sakura wiped the blood off the corner of her mouth and picked herself up and trudged into the bathroom cleaning her wounds expertly and wrapping her wounds with ease. Sure the wounds hurt, but after so many years of beatings, her nerves were a bit damaged causing the pain to come later. Throwing out the empty bottles of painkillers she went into her room to change into a new set of clothing, a plain black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. She walked to the pharmacy to get some painkillers since she was all out.

After she bought 2 bottles of pills and a bottle of water, she strolled to the park to and decided to take it there. She didn't want to go home yet, not now, so she sat on the swing and started to swing gently back and forth. The park was pretty deserted since it was quite dark now. How she hated her life, she had no friends except for Jules. She was her only true friend. Her other "friends" if you like to call them that, loved to spread rumours about her, it was like it was their only hobby. Her parents, dead, her brother, disappeared when she was 10. Her father thought she was lonely, since she was always alone, so he married Margaret. Someone he thought would keep her company. At first, Margaret was extremely nice, she was like a friend, but when her father died, the true she devil was released.

Sakura looked up when she saw a shadow looming above her. It was three guys. They grabbed her roughly when she looked up. Her punches and kicks were weak as pain soared through her from the previous beating, but she manage to knock out the guy that was holding her back while the others checked her pockets for any money. But then, the robbers caught the gleam around her neck. It was the golden locket that her mother had left her. Seeing them try to grab it, she found strength to kick him in the gut, throwing him off to the side, but before she could turn around, she was knocked unconscious by the third robber.

Hope you liked this chapter. Syaoran's going to get in the picture soon. oopsy


	3. Chapter 3 – Meeting a new life

**The Great Betrayal**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

Evern – It's ok, as long as you review I'm happy.

Goth-Punk-Princess

SilverLunarStar

Pink Babie

Charice

Sentai

anqelx

Yvonne

AnimeAngel41

LilAngel123

Cenagirl

Lain in the Wired

Luvfaytdestini

FlowerLover

CherryBlossomYingFa

**Chapter 3 – Meeting a new life**

_Goosebumps were forming over my arms and legs. It's so cold. I'm so cold. My toes are so numb. I can't even tell if they're still attached. Where am I? Where is this place? All I see is darkness, and I'm falling deeper into it. Deeper and deeper, but I feel safe in the dark, unlike the light where there rests a harsh reality. But alas, I feel the light emerging from the bottom of the pit of which I am falling into, like the cold harsh winter it engulfs me, wrapping me in reality._

Sakura woke up to curious amethyst eyes that were staring intently at her face. Startled, she scooted back to the armrest, which allowed her to sit up. She looked at the girl, who was the owner of the eyes, with scared eyes, not knowing where she was and who was this mysterious girl. "Are you okay?" She reached her hand towards Sakura, but Sakura just pressed herself further into the armrest trying to avoid her touch. "Don't be afraid, I mean no harm…" she tried again and managed to place a comfort hand on Sakura's. "Here, my name is Tomoyo Dadouji; you're currently at my house. I found you at the park, what happened?" _The park…_ "It's okay if you don't remember." But Sakura's eyes were distant. She remembers: her stepmother, the park, the robbers and her necklace, the only thing that her dead mother had left her. She reached a hand up to her neck for the necklace, but to no avail. It was lost. No, it was stolen. Tears started to leak out of the corners of her eyes, but she did not sob, nor did she whimper. "Don't cry it's okay now. You could stay here for the night if you'd like.

For the first time they where in the house she spoke. "Thank you." Tomoyo gave her a look of pity and led her a guestroom and she stayed there for the night.

The next morning, Sakura woke up from a dreamless sleep. She felt lost and alone, lost without the necklace. She couldn't go back home now without another beating. But she had school today and she couldn't miss that either, well, maybe she could since she has a place to stay today. Her injuries still hurts, but it felt much more better now. She slowly slipped off the bed as a knock came through the door. "Come in." the girl from last night, Tomoyo, came in holding a pile of clothes. She walked in and placed the clothes on top of the unmade sheets.

"Hey, I thought you would like a change of clothes today. By the way, my name's Tomoyo Dadouji. What's yours?"

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto. Thank you so much for last night. I don't know what I would do if it weren't for you." She said with a slight bow.

"Enough with introductions. Go change so we could go to the mall today. I don't think you should go to school today. So go change." Tomoyo said all the while pushing Sakura into the bathroom, shoving the clothes in her arms and shutting the door close.

A few moments later, Sakura emerged from the bathroom with navy blue converse that adorned her feet, dark blue jeans and a black hooded sweatshirt with the words "Licensed Troublemaker" written across the front of it. "Good, your ready, I'm driving." Tomoyo said with a slight smile, causing Sakura to smile a smile that came from her heart.

"'Kay, Let's go!" Sakura said energetically for the first time in years. She liked this girl Tomoyo and has already considered her as her friend.

After a lot of shopping, they finally settled into taking a rest in the food court. During the 3 hours of shopping, both girls had bonded miraculously. From mere strangers, they had turned into friends, maybe even best friends.

"We're going to a club tonight." Both were sipping lemonade out of their glasses.

"A club? I've never been to one before, are you sure?" Sakura was confused. Of all places, why there?

"Oh well, I'm going to introduce you to a few friends of mine, Sakura, and I'm sure you'll love them." Tomoyo said, a small smile touching her face. "We have to hurry and get ready!" she said, all the while dragging Sakura out to the parking lot where her dark blue Ford was parked.

"But Tomoyo, it's only 6:00! We have two hours left!" Sakura whined, not wanting to go back yet.

"There's never enough time, so let's hurry." Tomoyo was stern yet excited at the same time. What a weird mix.

Putting all their bags of clothes into the trunk, they drove back home, barely keeping inside the speed limit.

6:30, Tomoyo and Sakura arrived home and are currently picking out their outfits, or rather Tomoyo was picking them out while Sakura amusedly watched her pressured figure moving around and throwing everything that she thought would look good with her black leather pants to the bed. "Here it is! Sakura, this is the perfect outfit for you tonight, I can't wait!" Squealing, Tomoyo showed her the black leather pants with a tube top that was purple with pink swirls in it. "Now go change into this, I want to see how it looks on you." She was so excited that she did not notice Sakura's protest about wearing a tube top that will barely cover her stomach. Unfortunately for her, Tomoyo was too persistent. Reluctantly she changed into them in the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she saw that the shirt ended just below her navel, the leather pants hugged her hips and thighs but flared out bellow the knees. Sighing, she left the bathroom only to find that Tomoyo had already changed. She was wearing a white halter-top with a leather mini skirt. Guess hers wasn't that revealing.

"Here, wear these" Tomoyo turned her back towards Sakura to get the ankle boots that would complete the outfit. However, Sakura noticed something on Tomoyo's back. Focussing her eyes on it, she saw a tattoo of a wolf with sneering silver eyes that were glaring back at her.

"What's that on your back?" Startled by her question, Tomoyo turned around facing Sakura.

"Umm… about that, it's, uh how do I put this…" Tomoyo couldn't find a way to tell her how she got it. It's complicated to tell her without her finding out.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me, I'm okay with it." Tomoyo's face visually relaxed. "Hey, can I do your hair?" both of them smiled and forgot about the incident earlier.

A sleek red car came to an abrupt stop in front of a flashing club music was pounding at the walls a girl with smooth long jet black hair placed in a high ponytail walked out from the driver's seat, her eyes looking at the guy by the Suzuki Ninja that was looking at her with cold amber eyes. Without a word, both walked into the bar passing the protesting crowd that have been waiting for half an hour now, but the bouncer let both of them in, cowering in fear as glassy amber eyes bore into him.

Both male and female walked straight upstairs and into a room that was above the dance floor. All of its walls that looked out were made of glass, giving them a clear view of the whole bar. Inside the room, a male with blue-black hair was sitting on the couch, waiting for their leader to enter.

"Hey Li, Meiling." He said, a smile lingering on his lips.

"Hi Eriol, apparently Syaoran here haven't told me why where here tonight. Care to fill me in." Meiling said, all the while glaring at the guy next to him.

"A spy told us that the Ravens are going to crash our club tonight."

Tomoyo's dark blue Infinity came to a stop in front of the club. Bright letters spelling Alpha was on top of the entrance of the nightclub. Music was desperately trying to escape the walls that were bounding them. "Come on in, I know the bouncer so he'll let us in." Sakura followed Tomoyo as she walked up to the bouncer. "Hey Tak."

"Hey Tomoyo, who's the girl behind you? She's hot." He said winking at Sakura. Sakura couldn't help but blush, making Takashi chuckle.

"Oh, is that Chiharu in there looking at you?" That instantly shut Takashi up, his face blushing with embarrassment.

"Just go in." his face was still a flaming red.

"Find us when your shift is over." Both Tomoyo and Sakura walked in, ignoring the protests of the line up that was saying "again? How many are you gonna let in. I've been waiting for almost an hour now and I'm still not getting in."

Music instantly blasted their ears as they walked deeper into the club. Tomoyo led Sakura to a booth where there was a few girls sitting there drinking and laughing. "Hey guys, what 'sup."

"Hey Tomoyo, care to introduce us to the girl beside you?" Said the smiling girl with long red tresses and dark brown eyes. "Hi, I'm Chiharu, nice to meet you." She said, all the while smiling. "This is Rika," a girl with shoulder length wavy brown hair gave her a small hi. "And Naoko" the girl next to her with straight black hair smiled at her and gave her a small wave.

"Hi, my names Sakura, nice to meet you all." She said and gave them all a slight bow. As she bowed, she noticed that all of them had the same tattoo as Tomoyo on their upper left arms, all three gleaming at her, however, she chose to ignore them and proceeded to sit beside Tomoyo.

After a brief drink, Tomoyo decided to pull Sakura out to the dance floor. At first, Sakura was hesitant to the idea, but as Tomoyo was swaying to the beat, she loosened up dancing with her. She closed her eyes and let her body lose itself to the beat. That is until she heard Tomoyo's gasp. A guy with dark blue hair with a dark blue shirt and loose black pants slither his hands around Tomoyo's waist. Tomoyo turned around and hugged the guy, giving a distinct squeal of the name Eriol. Both started dancing together, so Sakura decided to walk back to their booth.

When she was half way there, she heard a gun fire. People stopped dancing, their screams louder than the music itself. They started to run out of the bar pushing each other not caring if that person fell or not. Sakura that was walking in the other direction was pushed down to the floor. The doors were barred and gang with their guns pointed at the crowd yelled into the microphone "Shut up and stay still and no one will get hurt." That instantly made the crowd quiet and each one of them crouched down except for a few. Sakura was still on the floor next to the stage. One of the guys on the stage grabbed her by the shoulder that was bruised either from the trampling or last night from Margaret. She yelped as they pulled her to them and pointed a gun to her head. Tomoyo gasped as she saw that it was Sakura that they had caught. "Tell your leader to come out, or else she gets it." Sakura did not hear him. Her stomach's wound had reopened a while ago and was bleeding through her shirt. She was also trampled on and the pain was getting to her. She was hurting physically and her mind was confused and tired of trying to stay awake. Her eyes were becoming blurry due to the pain. She heard someone speaking and looked up to the speaker. She distinctively saw a man with amber eyes that were looking back to her own emeralds before she passed out.

The man that was holding Sakura removed his gun from her head and pointed it to Syaoran who was standing in the back of the room. " Your gonna pay for killing Matt." He aimed the gun and fired blindly at him. People in the crowd screamed in fear, holding their head tight between their arms.

When the screaming had ceased and the dust had cleared out, Syaoran was nowhere to be seen. He averted his eyes around the room but still couldn't find him. "I'm right behind you, you bastard" before he had the time to react, Syaoran had already knocked him out cold with the butt of his gun. He landed a roundhouse kick to the remaining gang members, causing a few of them to fall on the floor. He then landed punches to those that were still up and grounded his heels on those that had fallen. When they were all out cold, he turned to the girl that was geld hostage and saw Tomoyo by her side, desperately trying to wake her up. "Bring her to the mansion." With that said, he left the club and headed for his bike.

To make up for the lateness of this chapter, I made it extra long. Hope you liked it. oopsy


	4. Chapter 4 – Awakenings

**The Great Betrayal**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

Evern

Goth-Punk-Princess

SilverLunarStar

Pink Babie

Charice

Sentai

anqelx

Yvonne

AnimeAngel41

LilAngel123

Cenagirl

Lain in the Wired

Luvfaytdestini

FlowerLover

CherryBlossomYingFa

dbzgtfan2004

goldenskyblue22

ghostreader – I know it may sound like "Wild things" I read the story myself and loved it, but keep reading, as the story continues, you'll see a difference.

Wolf Jade

Pink Babie

Mei fa-chan

LB

**Chapter 4 – Awakenings **

Tomoyo sat at Sakura's bedside, staring at Sakura's face worriedly. Sure she had seen people that had lost more blood than just a few small basins filled with blood red cotton balls mixed with bandages, but she was still worried. Sakura had been unconscious for a day now, and still have yet to show any signs of awaking. Guilt was settling with her. If she hasn't been too busy with Eriol, she would have noticed that Sakura was gone. She could've protected her. Tears began to form in the corners of Tomoyo's eyes. Placing her head into her hands, she cried into them. How reckless can she be? Eriol went behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders. Tomoyo lifted her head from her hands and faced Eriol with tear-glossed eyes. Eriol gave her a sad smile, all that was needed for Tomoyo to break down and cry into his shirt. He enveloped her in a hug, letting her cry all her grief away. After a while, Tomoyo ceded to cry and was just resting her head on Eriol's chest, while he stroked her hair soothingly. "I'm such a horrible friend." Eriol was shocked to hear her speak so suddenly, he couldn't think of anything to say. "Next time I won't leave her alone." She vowed while looking over Sakura's sleeping form.

"I'm sure you won't." He said reassuringly. Steadily, Tomoyo's eyes began to droop and slowly, she fell asleep. Eriol let her sleep for a while before lifting her up and carried her into her room.

Shortly after Eriol and Tomoyo left, Syaoran entered the room. He silently sat on a couch at the back of the room, gazing at Sakura's moon glazed form, thinking about all that has happened in his life. It seems that Sakura's presents gives him a sense of peace.

Though his eyes were trained on Sakura, his mind seemed to be elsewhere. When Sakura started to stir he did not notice, until he found that a piercing gaze was boring into his eyes. Focusing his eyes, all he saw was lush emeralds staring back at him. He stood up and left the room without a word, leaving Sakura confused, she didn't know where she was and hardly remembered what happened. That night seemed to spin inside her mind, never letting her get a good glimpse, but it was the last of her worries since all she felt was fatigue. She started to drift into sleep, but was interrupted by Tomoyo who had just barged into the room with Eriol trailing behind her.

"Are you feeling well Sakura? Does it hurt anywhere? How are you feeling? Oh, I'm so sorry for not taking good care of you." Tomoyo kept rambling on and on with questions and how sorry she was. Sakura couldn't help but felt loved and wanted at that moment. A feeling she had long forgotten.

"One question at a time Tomoyo, and don't be sorry, I was the one who left without telling you." Smiling throughout her words.

Her interruption had made Tomoyo stop her rambling, and look at Sakura with tears in her eyes. She lunged at her giving her a tight hug while murmuring how worried she was.

Sakura was at first shocked at her movement, but relaxed and hugged her back. "It's okay, I'm alright now."

After a while, they released each other, as Tomoyo wiped her tears away. "How are you feeling? Do you want anything to eat?" Tomoyo asked, finally getting a hold of herself. After her question, Sakura's stomach gave a rumble, loud enough for the whole room to hear. "I guess you are. Wait for a while, I'll get you something to eat.

After Tomoyo left the room, Eriol sat on the chair next to Sakura's bed. "Hi, my name's Eriol Hiragizawa, nice to meet you." He offered her a handshake, which Sakura accepted.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto, nice to meet you to." They trailed onto a few small talks, until Sakura asked the question that was bugging her. "Umm, Eriol, who was the guy that was in the room with me?" Eriol was caught off guard by that question. It took him a while to respond. "He's the owner of this…house, he saved you from those people who held you hostage last night."

"Oh, that was really nice of him. I need to thank him sometime." They fell into a comfortable silence, waiting for Tomoyo's return. It took a few minutes before Tomoyo arrived with a tray of chicken noodle soup. She settled it in front of Sakura, and Sakura gladly accepted the bowl of soup and proceeded to eat her meal, while talking with Tomoyo and Eriol.

The next morning, Sakura woke up early and got ready. She left the room, still in her pyjamas that Tomoyo had lent her and found her way to the kitchen, where she found the man from last night.

Syaoran was sitting there peacefully drinking a cup of coffee while reading the newspaper. A towel was around his neck from a shower he took earlier, his hair still dripping wet. He was wearing a black shirt with grey cotton pants.

"Hi, my name's Sakura, nice to meet you." Sakura said, while taking the seat across of him.

"Same." He replied, his eyes never leaving the newspaper.

Sakura was somewhat annoyed with his actions, but let it go this time. "What's your name?" She said, without the cheerfulness she presented at first.

"Li." He said, still looking at the newspaper. Sakura felt as if she was talking to the newspaper instead of him. She got really annoyed by this.

"Will you please put down the freaking newspaper and talk to me." She tried to sound polite, but the words came out strained.

Syaoran kept his newspaper up. Sakura, who was extremely irritated by that point, tried to grab the newspaper, but as she started to grab it, she noticed the headlines of the paper. She too got engrossed in the paper, both of them reading the paper attentively. They didn't notice the people that came in and out of the kitchen. Nor did they notice Eriol and Tomoyo enter.

"What are you guys looking at?" Tomoyo walked over to them curiously.

Sakura grabbed the paper from Syaoran's hands, as he gave her a small 'hey' and showed Tomoyo the front page. Written on it with big bold letters were 'Bodies found in the dumps' after a few paragraphs was a huge picture of the face of last night's guy that had bruises all over his face with a few deep cuts. His mouth was opened and if you looked closely, you could see a hole starring from the back of his throat. His right bicep was sliced repeatedly to hide the tattoo he had. His body was sprawled on top of the trash that looked like it had been burnt before.

Tomoyo put a hand in front of her mouth to muffle her gasp of shock and horror. She knew that it had nothing to do with their gang. Syaoran wouldn't have killed him if he did not at the club. Would the leader of the Ravens kill one of his own because of an unaccomplished mission?

I'm really, really, extremely sorry for the late update. But May and June are the crunch time of my school where the teachers gives you loads of assignments for marks and unfinished lessons. Hope it isn't too sloppy. oopsy


	5. Chapter 5 – The Leader of the Ravens

**The Great Betrayal**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS character

Thankyou all reviewers:

Evern

Goth-Punk-Princess

SilverLunarStar

Pink Babie

Charice

Sentai

anqelx

Yvonne

AnimeAngel41

LilAngel123

Cenagirl

Lain in the Wired

Luvfaytdestini

FlowerLover

CherryBlossomYingFa

dbzgtfan2004

goldenskyblue22

ghostreader

Wolf Jade

Pink Babie

Mei fa-chan

LB

FlowerLover

Eli

JENI

Midnight

Fallen - Emmie – Angel

kawaiiseeker

**Chapter 5 – The Leader of the Ravens**

Cold coal eyes stared at the young beauty that was sleeping in the room by the tree the observer was sitting on. He stared at her every move with a certain longing. Sakura, the sleeping beauty shifted from her sleep as if feeling uncomfortable. Seeing her uneasiness, he jumped down from the branch and left the Li estate as quietly and safely as possible.

The door to the room silently opened and revealed a highly suspicious Syaoran. He scanned the room a few times before landing his eyes on the sleeping Sakura who was in a deep sleep. He walked into the room and rested on the same couch he had sat the previous night. He watched her sleep intently yet again. He never ceased to wonder why she could mesmerize him so. She was quite beautiful with her long honey tresses and emeralds for eyes.

He was startled from his observance when she started to thrash slightly while mumbling incoherent words. Curious of what she was saying, he settled on the chair beside her bed.

"Please don't leave…don't go…don't leave me all alone…Touya." Silent tears where trailing down her face and were absorbed by her pillow. Slowly, she started to sob uncontrollably. "Why do you have to leave me again?" Syaoran was shocked from her action. She was openly crying in her sleep about a guy that left her. Unable to control his unexplainable anger, he left the room as quickly as he possibly can.

"Not you too." Sakura said as the door slammed shut. As the door slammed shut, Sakura's eyes snapped open. It felt like a dream. Never in her life would she guess that she would end up at a base of a gang. Never in her life would she imagine she would become a hostage then saved by an obnoxious gang leader in one night.

Restless from her dream she just had, she sat up on her bed and reached for a glass of water only to find it empty. Slightly annoyed, she treads down the stairs to the kitchen. After filling her glass with cold water, she leaned on the counter to take a drink, only to find dark coal eyes staring back at her, like in her dream. Her glass slipped from her hands from the sudden encounter, touching the ground with a loud shatter. Unable to hold back her surprise, she let out a shrill yell before finding her mouth covered by the stranger's hand.

Recovering from her shock, she reached for the hand covering her mouth and twisted it causing the stranger to retreat his hand suddenly. Seeing the stranger startled by her reaction, she proceeded to kick him in the abdomen causing him to stumble into the kitchen table in pain. Strangely, the stranger did not fight back, but continue to block her attacks. Sakura was startled when the kitchen lights where switched on. Seeing her temporary distraction, the stranger fled the house by the kitchen window. Sakura reached the window, only to find the stranger nowhere in sight.

"Sakura, what happened…" turning around she found Tomoyo with another girl she met today, Meiling.

"That guy, he just attacked me for no apparent reason. Who was that guy?"

"That was Terry Hino. The new leader of the Ravens." The girls turned around to find Syaoran leaning on the doorframe.

"How long were you there?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"Long enough to see you fight." He replied casually.

"And you didn't think of helping me. He just shrugged and left the room, leaving Sakura shaking with anger. "Urg. The nerve of him!" She too left the room, leaving a scheming Tomoyo and Meiling.

Last night, Sakura had found it hard to fall back to sleep after the fight in the kitchen. So, after cleaning up the kitchen, she changed into the wide strapped grey tank top and black sweat pants she brought from her house earlier yesterday and headed for the gym in the basement that Tomoyo and Meiling had shown her.

She grabbed a pair of boxing gloves on the way to the punching bag and started punching senselessly. Releasing the pent up anger she held for a certain someone. She abusively punched and kicked the bag until the chain holding it up gave away.

For a moment, she just stood there breathing heavily from the anger and exercise. That is until someone started to attack her. Unconsciously, she countered it by catching their fist, only to see Syaoran at the other end of the arm. "What do you want this time?" she said releasing his fist.

"Training." Without another word, he attacked her again. He sent her a punch at such a speed. She barely had the time to react. "Why the hell are you attacking me?" he continued to send her punches while she blocked it or dodged it. Getting frustrated by is sudden behaviour. She sent him a kick to his side. He didn't realise it until it was too late. He was too used to sending her punches, or rather he was concentrated on other things, he had not notice her frustrated kick. Blinded by anger, she started to attack him, sending him punches and kicks at a rapid pace. He dodged the first few punches and then countered her by grabbing her leg when she attempted to kick him again. He twisted her leg, sending her spinning in the air. He released her leg. She landed perfectly like a feline. She tripped him by swiping his feet off the ground. He threw his legs towards the air and did a back flip, landing a few feet away from Sakura. "You're good." He said, his breathing slightly ragged. Sakura's breathing was ragged too. Syaoran grabbed a folded towel on the bench and tossed it to Sakura.

"You're not bad yourself." She said, while catching the towel and wiping her sweaty face with it.

Giving her a slight nod, he headed out the door. "Weird guy." Sakura muttered to herself. She went to her room and headed for the showers. After a quick shower, she dressed herself with her school uniform she got from her house yesterday. She tied her navy blue tie before heading out the room with her bag slung on her left shoulder.

She bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen and saw Tomoyo sitting at the table sipping her orange juice. She grabbed Tomoyo's piece of toast munching it while Tomoyo protested with a 'hey'. "Tomoyo, can you drive me to school today?"

"Hmm… after you give me back my toast." Sakura gave her the puppy dog eyes, before Tomoyo reluctantly agreed. "Fine."

"Thank you! I don't know how I should repay you." Sakura said, happy she wouldn't have to walk.

"Make me toast." Tomoyo answered simply. "Anyway, meet me at my car in 20 minutes."

"Okay!" Sakura bounded out the kitchen, obviously happy about something other than the ride Tomoyo "offered".

Syaoran entered the room after Sakura left. "Tomoyo, I have to ask you a favour."

"Shoot."

"Can you look after Sakura, when she's at school?"

"You mean you want me to enrolled in Sakura's school?"

"Well, yes."

Let's hope it's not too sloppy or the fight scene was too crappy. I have very little experience in fighting or martial arts so… well, I hope you liked it. oopsys


	6. Chapter 6 You're in

**The Great Betrayal**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS character

Thankyou all reviewers:

Evern – I know what you mean by saying there's a lot of homework, because personally, I'm in grade 10 and I have tons of exams and homework. I just finished everything recently.

Goth-Punk-Princess

SilverLunarStar

Pink Babie

Charice

Sentai

anqelx

Yvonne

AnimeAngel41

LilAngel123

Cenagirl

Lain in the Wired

Luvfaytdestini

FlowerLover

CherryBlossomYingFa

dbzgtfan2004

goldenskyblue22

ghostreader

Wolf Jade

Pink Babie

Mei fa-chan

LB

FlowerLover – my chapters are short because I have very little patience. I can't handle writing a story for more than 2-3 days and I have a lot of chores to do since I have lazy siblings. So this is my excuse for short chapters and late updates.

Eli

JENI

Midnight

Fallen - Emmie – Angel

Kawaiiseeker

May

Donut

kara

**Chapter 6 – You're in**

Homeroom again. What a boring way to start the day. Unable to concentrate, Sakura propped her head up with her hand and stared out the window longingly. It's not that she hated school with a passionate hate. In fact, she was pretty good. She have good grades, a few friends and the teachers didn't hate her. You could say she is part of the population community too. However, this is not what she wanted. She didn't want a life of boredom with "friends" following her everywhere. She wanted a sense of belonging, a sense of worth, something this school and her stepmother could never give her.

"Class please settle down. Today we have a new student. Please welcome Miss Daidouji. Miss Daidouji, would you please introduce yourself?"

Tomoyo took a quick glance around the room before speaking " Hello everybody, I'm Tomoyo Daidouji. It's a pleasure you meet you guys." Her eyes were undeniably looking at Sakura who was at the back of the room, staring into space.

"Tomoyo, would you take a seat behind Mr Chan. Mr Chan, please raise you hand." Gordon happily raised his hand, seeing the beauty Tomoyo possessed. He gave her a charming grin that would've melted everybody's heart, However Tomoyo only showed indifference.

Seeing that she was actually going to sit in front of Sakura, she bounded quickly to her seat and seeing that everybody had proceeded to do whatever he or she pleased Tomoyo turned around crept beside Sakura's ear before yelling loudly in her ear. Sakura seeming to come back to earth snapped her head to the source of the noise, thus banging her head into Tomoyo's. Both retreated their heads and rubbed them furiously.

"GOD, TOMOYO WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" every stopped what they were doing at the sound of Sakura's outburst.

"Eh… waking you up…" Seeing the whole class looking at them, Sakura realized that she was at school and quickly quieted down. The class seeing that there was not much to see continued what they were doing before.

Realizing that they were at her school she quickly asked, "What are you doing here? I thought you didn't go to this school."

"Well, apparently I do now. Do you not want me here? I could leave you know." Tomoyo said trying to not let her know that she was actually here to protect her and see if she was worthy of becoming a Wolf.

"No please stay. It's just that I was surprised to see you here."

"I was just kidding" Tomoyo said with a smile.

"Don't play with me like that." Sakura said while giving her a playful slap.

"Okay class, it's time for math now." Sakura's face fell visibly at the word Math. Sure she was goo at it. But she could care less about derivatives and limits.

The period went by like any day. Soon the slow torture of math ended and it was time for their next period.

"Tomoyo, what do you have next?" Sakura asked curiously "Let me see your schedule."

"You have Art next and I have science…Look! That's the only class we don't have together!" Sakura said excitedly.

Tomoyo smile and said, "That's great! I'll see you at Gym in a few." After waving goodbye, they both headed on their way.

Sakura bounded to her next classroom with a smile on her face. She didn't care if she was late for science. Tomoyo was now going to be at her school and she won't be lonely again. She continued to walk, unaware of her surroundings. A dark figure walked up behind her and dragged her into the empty hallway. He then pinned her to the wall, placing both hands on either side of her head, trapping her. Seeing who it was, her eyes narrowed.

"What do you want Gordon." Sakura spat distastefully. Her arms crossed in front of her.

"You." He breathed "seductively" before leaning in. He suddenly doubled in pain and clutched his gut trying to ease the pain, for Sakura had just kneed him on the stomach. Sakura bent down to his fallen form. "Don't mess with me." With that said, she left him and a pulsing red light and walked into the classroom.

"Sakura, you're the girl we need in our gang. hohohohohohohohoho." Strands of violet hair could be seen at the corner of the corridor before disappearing completely.

School finally ended. Tomoyo dragged Sakura into her car before speeding towards the mansion.

In ten minutes flat, they reached the mansion with a piercing screech. Not wasting anytime, Tomoyo dragged Sakura into the mansion, practically breaking the door as she slammed it open. Everyone, and I mean everyone came down to see the commotion. Seeing Syaoran, she literally leaped in front of him, obviously excited.

"Syaoran, Syaoran, we gotta have her join the gang! She's just perfect for it. She has the attitude, the fighting skills, the body, the everything! Now I can make outfits for her making her look more dangerous and…"

Sakura looked as clueless as ever as she watched Tomoyo's lips move up and down, up and down, not understanding a word that was coming out of it. Syaoran on the other hand rubbed his throbbing temples.

"Eriol, just shut your girlfriend up."

Without another word, Eriol covered her mouth with his own and kissed her passionately. Tomoyo ceased her rambling and replied with just as much passion. They broke off, leaving Tomoyo with a dreamy look.

"Okay, by what Tomoyo had just said, you seem like the perfect person we need for our gang. On behalf of our gang, I'd like to say your welcome into our gang." Those words changed Sakura's life drastically.

Here's chapter 6. Hope you guys liked it. I sort of wrote it in a hurry. I'm so sorry. It's late and short, but I don't know what to write yet. I'm so so sorry oopsy


End file.
